saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayase
Ayase is the twin-sister of Nakuro and acts as a fellow protagonist in "Sword Art Online: Leviathan". Appearance Ayase often wears a simple outfit consisting of black stockings reaching the half of thighs, a pair of common shoes, a white blouse and a light blue overall dress, covering her torso from her midriff to just above her stockings. Her hair is left untied, falling back graciously to her waist. On a nice day however, she could be sighted with a blue ribbon in her hair, tying back a portion into a ponytail. Background Ayase was born as twin-sister to Nakuro, and grew up at his side. The two were even considered to be one the same, for they shared everything and anything with eachother. At certain stages, people wondered if it wasn't for the best for the two to be so close, but those warnings were ignored by their parents, who boldly claimed they would not interfere. She was always fascinated with Nakuro's obsession over gaming, and often sat with him while he plated MMO's. Once Sword Art Online was out, Nakuro and herself signed up for the Beta Test, but were sadly too late to enter. To make up for it, Nakuro bought her a NerveGear set and they both entered the game once it was released, only to be trapped inside by Kayaba Akihiko Since that event, Nakuro had done his best to keep Ayase safe from the frontline guilds, and thus the game itself. Ayase learned tricks of the trade, and became a mish-mash of crafts and utilities. Though she lived peacefully, away from the danger and terror of the frontlines, she felt very alone and abandoned, and yearned for her brother's presence once he was gone for a long time. Nowadays, she's reunited with her brother, through Yuuni's act of kindness. She doens't falter from his side anymore, and braves the frontlines with Nakuro in any way she can. Relationships Nakuro - She was extremely thankful to be reunited with her brother, and she cherishes her relationship with her brother deeply. Even though she perhaps can't contribute like Nakuro does in SAO through fighting, she takes charge on supporting him every step of the way, and she intends to be at his side from this point onwards, till death or log-out from the game. Yuuni - Ayase's grateful to Yuuni for her efforts to reunite Nakuro with herself. She's become a good friend of hers, and they spend a lot of time together, often talking about Nakuro's past as a player and as a person, and together they support Nakuro to the fullest of their abilities. Flint - She doesn't know Flint personally, but she has heard a few stories from Nakuro about the commander. Though she's on Nakuro side on the matter, she also thinks the commander is a strong, leading induvidual who should be feared as respected. Kiyoshi - After the discovery of Tallwyndir and the confrontation(s) between Nakuro and Kiyoshi, Ayase has come to fear the player, and would like to see the two solo players be worlds apart. She is afraid that Kiyoshi might take her brother's life, and she tries to persuade Nakuro to stay away from him unless no other choice is available. Abilities --- Coming Soon! --- Skills --- Coming Soon! --- Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:Player